the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Thoughts
Baby Thoughts is the fifteenth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the second episode of season 2. Plot With a new baby coming into the family, the loud kids try to figure out how would the baby change the show. Summary Recap from the last episode, Rita and Lynn sr. announce that they are going to have another baby. When the producer heard about it, he came up with an idea to create an episode that surrounds the idea of the loud having a new kid in the show, Since Lola is now in jail. The Producer then left so that tomorrow he can tell the studio about the news. Walter then congratulate the loud family of having a new addition to the family, then he left home but was told to keep it a secret as they want to reveal it as an episode, so Walter promise not to tell and headed home. Later that night, at Lori's and leni's room, The Siblings gather for a meeting to discuss what kind of baby will it be. Lincoln suggest the baby would be a boy so that he could finally have a little brother, of course Lisa point out it would be impossible as that have always been 11 sisters and having another girl would even out the balance they have since the 9th child it's serving time in the State Penitentiary. Lori then told Lily that since a new baby coming, she will no longer be known as the baby of the family, which upset Lily as she know that being the baby of the family is her trait, with a new baby coming in what will she do. Lincoln then realize that Lily does have a couple of talents, like how she is able used camera on phone and tablets, maybe she'll take up photography. Lynn then remembered how she always finger paint so maybe she'll become an artist. Lincoln then realize that when the baby come they don't do what they did in "changing the baby", in which a flashback happens of The Sibling each trying to making Lily into a baby version of themselves. After the flashback ended another question is what kind of hair would the baby have as they already have five blondes and four brunettes and one black hair, However Lori believe the baby will have brown hair since they already five blondes and with one brunette it will keep the balance of the blonde/brunette in the family. Meanwhile in the parents bedroom, Lynn sr. Realize that with a new baby coming, that would mean they will have to tighten the budget in the house as they already spend $200 a week for groceries, Rita then respond by saying that she thinks that Lily might hate the new baby because it might take her trait in the show but Lynn sr. Also worried that how the baby would react to fans as he does not want the baby to wind up evil like Lola and go to jail. Rita then realize that it's too soon to talk about it and that they don't know yet because the baby has not been born yet and have to wait to see. We cut to the next day at the daycare, as Lily is playing with her blocks, when she sees a new baby boy coming to the daycare, then she had a vision that the family paid more attention to the new baby while ignoring Lily, where even the producer arrived and told Lily that she no longer needed in the show and will instead be transformed into a unseen character. Just then Lily snapped out of her trance and realized what she must do. Back at the loud house, Lily began to act more baby like as ever such as crawling on her knees more, crying more eating and spitting out her food and finally going through 5 diapers in a single day. When the family wondered why Lily and acting this way Lisa respond by saying she acting more of a baby because she worried that the family would treat the new baby at the center of attention then Lily, which surprised the family for Lisa to notice as Lisa revealed that this is classic TV cliche plot. The family then told Lily that she shouldn't be threatened that a new baby is coming as she is still technically the baby for 9 months but even if the baby does come that doesn't mean the family won't pay attention to her, plus with a new baby coming that mean Lily will soon have a character trait of her own like Lucy's goth trait, Leni's Arrowhead trade and even Lincoln's white hair trait. As the family hugged after resolving this, Lana points out that she hope the new baby will not turn evil look like Lola. Meanwhile at the prison as Lola is doing the laundry, she get a weird shutter and saids how did is the second time this week she felt that and thinks somebody talking about her. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes